If I Die Young
by dreaming-of-ice
Summary: Gilbert knew he'd die someday, he just didn't know it'd be today. (One-shot)


Gilbert lay on the damp grass of the large field; the sun beating down harshly upon him. It was late afternoon. He moaned in pain as he lay on his side, clutching his knees to his chest. Damn, why did it hurt so much?

* * *

_"__Come on West! Let's go already!"_

_"Mein Gott Gilbert; stop acting like such a child."_

_"Fine, fine…. but can you hurry up?"_

_Gilbert heard Ludwig sigh._

_He knew he was being a little childish, but, he wanted to spend as much time with his little brother as possible._

_Finally, Ludwig bounded down the stairs, carrying their soccer ball._

_"Let's go!" Gilbert shouted, running out the front door, Ludwig trailing behind him._

_The both of them hopped into the pickup and drove off to an open field where they could play._

* * *

_The red pickup pulled up to the base of a large hill. The top of it, the field, was where they were heading. As young kids, they would play there for hours, so, Ludwig was surprised, but happy when Gilbert suggested they go there again today. Ludwig and Gilbert climbed the steep hill, talking about life; how things were, their dreams and aspirations, just stuff in general. Finally, the two brothers reached the top of the hill. Tall stocks of wheat blew lazily in the breeze along the edges of the field as it carried the fresh scent of spring in the air._

_Gilbert collapsed to the ground, staring up at the sky._

_"Come join me!" He called to his brother, who just sighed._

_"I thought you wanted to play soccer."_

_"I do, but look! Don't the clouds just look so fluffy and big?"_

_Ludwig grunted as he lay down beside his older brother._

_"Ah, remember when we would do this as kids West? I wish we could go back to those days…"_

_Gilbert and Ludwig just lay there for what seemed like hours, talking about their childhood and watching the clouds float by._

_"Shit!" Ludwig exclaimed, bolting upright._

_Gilbert looked at him, worried._

_"What is it West?"_

_"The car, I forgot to lock it! Wait right here, I'll be back shortly."_

_Before Gilbert could protest, Ludwig was gone. _

* * *

He couldn't remember what had happened after that. All he knew was that he had been standing up just moments ago, waiting for Ludwig to return, and now, he was on the ground, dying.

He knew this was going to happen today, he could feel it in his bones, his gut; his entire being.

He just didn't know it would happen so soon.

Gilbert heard a gasp, and he was filled with dread. He didn't want his brother to see him like this; not now.

"East!" Ludwig cried, "Gilbert, what happened? Oh mien Gott Gilbert; what happened!"

His brother's eyes were filled with fear as he knelt by his side.

He didn't even wait for an answer, he ripped open his brother's shirt in an effort to see the wound better, only to discover that there was no wound. It was as if the blood was seeping through the pores of his skin. The blood trickled down his stomach and into the dried, crumbly dirt, staining it a dark red.

Ludwig took the torn shirt and pressed it against his abdomen, desperately trying to stop the flow.

"Schieße!" Ludwig cursed. "Kiku was always the one who was better at this. Maybe… maybe I can call him!"

He pulled out his cell phone.

"Verdammte! There's no connection." He looked down at his dying brother. "I know, I-I can carry you down the hill, and- and I can take you to-"

"Ludwig." He said, interrupting him. "It's okay. You don't have to. I'm going to- to die anyways."

Those last three words hit him like a ton of bricks. He's known it since they day Prussia was abolished; he was going to die. But, laying here now, knowing that he would never see another sunrise, nor talk with his friends. Never going eat another breakfast, nor tell another joke; and, knowing that dying was no longer just a possibility, but something that was happening too soon, terrified him. He wasn't ready to die. There was so much he still wanted to do; fall in love, have a first kiss, go exploring in the forest. There was just still so much left in the world to see and do. He let a tear escape out the corner of his eye.

"Brother, I-I'm scared…"

Those three words pulled at Ludwig's heart. His brother; his loud, obnoxious, happy, kind, caring, brave, strong wonderful brother, was scared. And worst of all, he could do nothing about it.

Whenever he was scared as a child, weather it was of lightning and thunder, his first time holding a gun; absolutely anything, his brother was always right by his side, comforting him. Now, he could barely even do that for his brother.

"I'm cold…" Gilbert gave a weak chuckle, which ended when he began to cough up blood. A trickle of crimson-red liquid dripped down the side of his mouth. "I'm dying in the sun, but I'm cold… why?"

He looked up at the vast blue sky; oh what a wonderful day it could have been. He had planned out the entire day; he and Ludwig were going to spend every second of it together. But it was obvious that wasn't going to happen. He let another tear run down his face. He would give anything for one more, week, day, hour even, with his brother. He couldn't stand to go; not now!

"Ludwig- you're hurting- me…"

He eased up on the pressure, but he knew he was powerless to help save his brother.

"Tell me a story…"

"What?" Ludwig asked, confused.

"Tell me a story; your favourite memory…"

Ludwig took a deep breath, swiping away the tears from his eyes. This was the least he could do for his brother; the person who had brought him up.

"Remember, when we went camping for the first time, and I went into the forest and got lost? I was so scared and I was yelling and screaming for you, and you came… you came and brought me back to camp, and promised you'd never leave me alone again. So please, please don't leave me alone."

He looked down at his brother finally and saw he was no longer listening.

Gilbert Beilschimdt was dead.

"No… no brother… no! Gilbert! Gilbert, wake up! Brother!" But, it was no use; he was gone.

Ludwig gathered him up in his arms, hugging him close to his chest. Sobs wracked his body as he clung to his brother's warm body for comfort.

"I love you Gilbert. I love you, so please, come back! I still need you! Please!"

He felt his brother stiffen beneath his grip. Shocked, he looked down. Was it possible? Could it be? Was he… alive?

His entire body took on a yellow, almost golden glow and he slowly began to crumble away to nothing.

Ludwig clutched his chest as the sobs came out in gasps and screams as a gentle breeze slowly carried his brother's golden ashes away.


End file.
